Competition for a Queen
by dolphin456
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Before you guys skip this, I want you to know that this is the rewritten version of the first chapter, changed up a bit, of course. Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own the Tudors.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

What if someone told Henry that he could take two wives? He could still marry Jane and preserve his relationship with Anne, and have the son he craves. But is he ignorant to their feelings-and his, too?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pain. all she knew was pain.

Her baby was slipping away, there was no denying that. It was too early for her to deliver, and besides, all she could feel between her legs was the much too familiar feeling of miscarriage. The reason? Well, Anne thought bitterly, the reason is standing right in front of you. The Queen turned her head briefly to glance at Jane Seymour, her newest lady in waiting and her husband's newest wench. She was an odd choice, Anne thought, much too plain, much too cow like, and much too selfish. She was Anne's polar opposite in every way but one: Jane was not there to be a mistress. Jane wanted to become a Queen. The only reason this baby, her son, mind you, was leaving her was because of Jane Seymour. And, if Anne looked closely enough, she could see a small smirk on the other woman's face. That smirk made the pain Anne was feeling double instantly.

Anne had underestimated Jane, that was for sure. Everyone had told her not to worry, Jane would be over and done with in a matter of months. She should focus on her pregnancy, they told her. Milksops don't last long in royal courts, right? Wrong. Because if there was a better lesson to be learned from her own life, it was that mistresses should never be underestimated. It was a lesson she'd taught Catherine, and it was a lesson Jane was currently teaching Anne. Even if she wasn't sleeping with the King, she was still a threat. A sullied mistress would be harder to marry, after all, but a virgin could be married tomorrow if that was what Henry wanted.

Now that her son was gone, everything was much clearer .

After all, Jane wasn't the only one who had a lesson to teach.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fury. All he knew was fury.

Fury at Anne, the world, and the word miscarriage. Fury at the doctors, ladies in waiting, and the people who were supposed to be keeping his wife safe. Fury at the cause of his son's death. Fury at the stupid lady who dared to bring him the news. Henry looked up at the trembling Madge Shelton, the woman he had once seen as the loveliest in the world. She had just told him the news, the awful, untrue news. But it was true. His golden world was slipping away from him. Anne's promise, broken. Again. Another son lost. Another round of humiliation. Another round of sorrow turned anger turned sorrow again.

If he ever heard the word miscarriage again, Anne was done. It didn't even have to be associated with her. It didn't need to have anything to do with her. Someone just needed to say the word.

" Perhaps you should leave, Lady Madge," Henry heard a soft, shy voice coming from the doorway and looked up. Jane. Sweet, virtuous Jane with her lovely blonde hair and her happy blue eyes. She curtsies in that way that he loves, slowly, tantalizingly, keeping her eyes glued on him at all times.

" Yes, Lady Madge," Henry agreed, never taking his eyes off Jane, " Go and attend to your mistress." Madge curtsies and whispers, ' Majesty," before graciously departing. Henry can breathe again, knowing that he is finally alone with the woman he loves, the woman he truly loves. He motions for her to come closer. She does, perching elegantly on his knee. Raising his lips to meet hers, Henry allows himself to indulge in the kiss he's been waiting for for days.

" I will never miscarry, Henry. My sons will always be healthy," Jane whispers, making Henry shudder. " If you'll only make me your Queen…." Jane runs her hands down his chest with a smile.

" You will be my Queen," Henry promises. " Anne is done." At the sight of his beloved's gentle frown, Henry rushes to rephrase his sentence. " You already are my Queen, dearest. And you shall never frown again, if only you'll let me serve you?" Jane lowers her head modestly.

" You may serve me, Henry," he kisses her again.

Love. All he knows is love for Jane Seymour.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Triumph, Jane decided, is a good thing. Especially when you know you are helping to tear a man away from what's hurting him. It's even better when you know you are already de facto Queen of England.

Jane did not want to be a servant of the so-called Queen, but it seemed that she had no choice. She'd told Anne that perhaps it might be better for her health if Jane quietly excused herself, but the Queen would hear no such thing. All her ladies, she'd told Jane, even cold hearted, gold digging milksops were to serve all hours during their one week shifts. No exceptions were made for 'esteemed royal mistresses.' The message was clear enough. Jane was to serve her Queen until Anne had had enough and dismissed Jane in anger. Hence the reason she was currently scrubbing Anne's bed sheets, still bloody after the miscarriage. She hated this most gruesome of tasks, a job best left to the laundry woman, but she could sort of understand why Anne, or rather Anne's ladies, gave it to her. If she were Queen, (which she would be before the year was out) and her husband had a mistress, a beautiful, cunning mistress, she would do all she could to get said mistress out of her, and Henry's, sight. That didn't mean it was fair, however, Jane huffed, tossing out a bowl of bloody water. A young, beautiful future Queen like her had no place among the servants, laboring and toiling and scrubbing. Honestly, it was disgusting if you thought about it. Jane was forced to scrub out bed sheets stained with another woman's blood.

Never again, Jane decided. Never again will I toil for another woman, bow down to anyone, touch someone else's blood.

She was triumph, after all.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Well? What did you guys think of the beginning of the new rewrite! Let me know in the comments section!


	2. Chapter 2

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I don't own the Tudors

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Men are stupid, Anne thought. They like to go after what's not theirs and toss it away when they finally own it. They liked to plunder, and steal, and use their women until they could be used no more and became acceptable for kicking around. She knew their tricks. Oh, they may be subtle about it, but they still did it. George. Henry. Her father.

She sighed, glancing over at George, who sat laughing and talking with some friends at the other end of the table. Next to Henry. Across from Jane. Theirs was the louder end of the table, where the merry making and feasting was at it's best. Henry, of course sat at its head, eating a relatively light meal but drinking alarming portions of wine. Jane, stupid milksop, sat at his right hand, the spot usually reserved for Anne, where she was fed and treated like a Queen. Servants stood behind her, serving her the finest food in England from trays of silver and gold. Jewels sparkled on her wrists, fingers, and around her neck, and her gown, the gown she should have used to show off her abnormally pale skin, was her usual, dreadfully modest and disgustingly old fashioned.

But Anne? Anne sat alone, on the other end of the long table, away from the festivities. None of her ladies surrounded her, and the grooms only came near when it was time for a course change. No one wanted to be seen with a fallen star No one wanted to be seen with her. So Anne watched, watched as Henry scooped Jane out of her seat for a drunken kiss, which she accepted shamelessly, little whore. She saw as Henry, with Jane on his arm, bid the gathered courtiers goodnight amid whispers of what was sure to go down in Jane's rooms just moments from now. Her eyes followed as the pair departed the room, stealing kisses here and there. She saw Jane's triumphant smirk as the great double doors closed behind her.

She didn't even know what they were celebrating, anyway.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Henry woke up the next morning staring at a white, cracked ceiling. The space to his left felt much too warm for him to be alone, and the splattering of blonde hair on his bare chest confirmed his fears.

He'd slept with Jane.

He'd ruined her.

But she was his.

Henry smiled, weaving the silky hair through his fingers. His. Soon enough, they'd wed. Jane would bear his son. Anne would grin and….. Anne. Anne. Oh, why did that woman ruin everything? Could she not just retire quietly, accept that she was finished, make way for the new Queen? No. She was Anne, after all.

" Henry?" he heard the sweet whisper beside him. " What are you doing in my bed?" They sat up together as Jane realized she was naked, and from there, what happened just a few short hours ago.

" Did I… did you… did we?" All Henry had to do was nod. Jane shakes her head in denial, rising from the bed to throw on a robe and toss Henry his clothes.

" Now we can't wed. We can't have a son. We can't-"

" I'm the King of England," Henry snapped. " There is no 'can't'. We will wed as soon as possible." he followed Jane out of bed to slip on his clothes. They embrace.

" You will be my Queen." with a final kiss and squeeze of Jane's hand, Henry darts out of the room and into the world.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Jane emerged from her bedroom dressed scantily in only her robe, her brothers and father sat just outside the door, arms crossed and brimming with disappointment.

" Did he sleep with you?" Her father asked.

" Did he check the bed sheets?" Edward demanded.

" Why aren't you dressed?" snapped Thomas. " Really, save it for the King." Jane blushed and moved to stand behind her door.

" He was drunk," she whispered softly. " He got drunk at the party last night and he just kind of dragged me to…"

" Do you realize the scandal you have caused us, Jane? The humiliation that will taint your marriage to His Majesty?" Edward inquired, rising from his chair. Jane cowered a little bit.

"I'm not stupid, Edward."

" It seems that you are," Thomas said. " you were driven by lust into acting like the Harlot!" He raised his hand to deliver a mighty slap, but Jane was relieved when Edward's hand stopped Thomas'.

" We can't ruin her pretty face," he muttered, staring straight at Jane. " The King may want more tonight and she needs to look natural. Sweet. Unaware. Unharmed. She needs to turn this blemish into an advantage." And with that, Edward lets go of Thomas and stalks from the room, followed by Thomas and their father.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So that's it, guys! Is the suspense killing you yet? Let me know in the comments section!

Dolphin456


	3. Chapter 3

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'M BACK! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy acting in musicals and catching up on homework. So, without further ado, chapter three.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dearest Jane,

You may think we in the country are ignorant, but we are not, and we are hearing astonishing things, things that will shock you. We hear all the gossip of Court- all of it. I hope you are enjoying yourself and that Father and the boys are well.

You know you can tell me anything, because I am your sister and I love you above anyone else. If the King- or someone else - knew of our project to bring me to Court, would he help us?

I beg you to consider this. Now you have a powerful man courting you, and I am sure that you shall be married by the end of the year. Then you shall be a rich and powerful woman; second only to the Queen, and you will be able to bring me to Court. Remember, I am already 19 and unmarried!

Your dearest sister and friend,

Dorothy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" Cromwell, how does one go about ridding themselves of pesky wives?"

" Well, Your Majesty," Cromwell began, " I do not know why you need my help in ridding yourself of a troublesome woman. You've done it once before!" Henry sat up on his bed, and for a moment Cromwell was afraid he had displeased him. But Henry only laughed, smacking his shoulder.

" You are right, my friend." but the moment of humor soon passed, and in a matter of seconds Henry was lying on the bed again, melancholy.

" You could take two wives," Cromwell piped up timidly. Part of him hoped Henry would see it as a joke, maybe laugh a little, but another part of him begged Henry to pick up on it, to ask him about his plan.

He had been scheming for weeks, and finally, he had figured out the solution. Queen Anne Boleyn would not take kindly to being divorced and shipped into the country, but Jane Seymour would be satisfied with no less than Queenly status. If Cromwell could get Henry to sign a the contract he had written up, he could marry the Seymour, but Cromwell wouldn't lose his precious position to a Seymour relative.

"What do you mean?" all of a sudden, Henry was sitting up again, genuinely interested.

" If Your Majesty legalized bigamy in England, you would be able to marry the Lady Jane, but without the hassle of removing Queen Anne."

" Tell me more." Cromwell breathed a sigh of relief, trying to control his boiling excitement.

" There is no more to tell, Majesty. You would, of course, come up with the rest."

" Of course." Henry nodded. " Leave me now. I wish to think."

Cromwell bowed, backing gracefully out of the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" Your Majesty, the Lady Jane wants to speak to you," Madge Shelton trembled in fear, scared to death of disturbing her Queen. Anne had been very irritable lately, ever since hearing that Henry had slept with Jane Seymour.

" Tell her I'm busy."

" She insists, Your Majesty." Queen Anne jerked her head up from the book she was reading.

" Does the little chit presume to tell me what I must and must not do?" Madge flinched a little bit.

" She says it's an emergency…."

" To tell me she's pregnant? Or that she's sleeping with my husband?" Madge could only blink. Then, as soon as it had started, Anne's irritable mood ended and she sighed.

" Send her in." Madge curtsied, opening the door to tell Jane she could enter.

As a loyal lady-in-waiting to the Queen, Madge hated Jane with a passion. She hated her sly little smirk, the triumphant way she stood and addressed the Queen. She hated that thick, honey blonde hair Jane always wore up and tucked under a hood. So as she stood before Jane Seymour, ( who was dressed in a high collared pink travelling dress ) she thought about telling her Anne had refused to see her, that her wish was denied. But she didn't. she couldn't.

" Her Majesty will see you now," was all she said. Jane Seymour turned her gaze on Madge for a minute before nodding carefully and stepping through the door. As Jane sunk into a shallow curtsey on the other side, Madge lowered herself to the floor, too, wishing she were stronger, more assertive, less dimwitted. She wanted to save Anne, if she could. She wanted to help her if it was possible.

But nobody could help a doomed Queen. Madge knew that.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So, what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thank you, Twelve13 for advice on Jane's title.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Henry's Study, Hampton Court Palace

" Mistress Seymour cannot be Queen, Sire," Cromwell announced carefully. Henry narrowed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jane, who was in his lap.

" Excuse me?" he demanded, " What do you mean?" Cromwell swallowed hard, stepping away from the King and his Seymour.

" What I mean, Your Majesty," Cromwell tried carefully, " Is that the title of Queen is very sacred, and many will believe that it should be held by one woman and one woman alone."

" _Anne_ ," Jane whispered, narrowing her eyes. Cromwell smiled thinly.

"Precisely, Mistress Seymour. And so I come before Your Majesty with suggestions for….. alternative titles for the Lady."

" What do you suggest, Cromwell?" Henry asked impatiently. Cromwell knew now that he would have to be careful; Henry was already irritated and one wrong move could get him dismissed in anger.

" I have already drawn up a list of potential titles. All Your Majesty has to do is choose one." Cromwell presented the list to his King, who snatched it from his hand.

" Her Grace, the Duchess of England. No. Her Majesty the Royal Consort, the Esteemed Lady Jane," Henry glanced up at Cromwell. "Honestly, couldn't you think of anything better than this rubbish? No. My Janey will be called Her Majesty, the Esteemed Princess Consort. And that's final." Cromwell nodded, although Henry hadn't read the rest of the list.

" What do you think of that, Mistress Seymour?"

" I think it's lovely," Jane replied politely, smiling up at Henry.

" Good," both Henry and Cromwell replied at the same time.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Seymour Family Apartments, Hampton Court Palace

" I'm not going to be Queen," Jane announced sadly, slinking into her family's apartments. When she looked up, she saw she had made a terrible mistake. Packed into her family's apartments were Seymour aunts, uncles, cousins, and the like. They were all depending on her. They needed her.

" What do you mean? The King doesn't want to marry you?" John asked, rising from where he sat with one of Jane's uncles. Jane shook her head.

" Of course he wants to marry me!" she snapped, " I just don't get the title," Edward glowered at her from across the room.

" I don't see the issue here," he announced, " Do you get the power?" Jane nodded.

" The respect?"  
" Yes," Jane responded.

" The privilege?" Jane nodded again.

" The influence?" Jane rolled her eyes.

" Yes!"

" Good," Edward smiled, " Because the family's going to need positions here," Jane stared in horror as her brother gestured to the people gathered in the chamber.

" We're all depending on you, Jane," Thomas agreed, coming around to wrap an arm around his sister's shoulders. Jane smiled weakly.

" I'll see what I can do,"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hatfield House, Home to Princess Elizabeth

When Chapyus told her her father was thinking of taking a second wife, Mary never actually thought he'd _do_ it. She'd always thought that this was simply another one of his whims, a fleeting, fickle fancy of his that he wouldn't have the patience to see through.

But then, she'd thought the same thing when he went to divorce her mother.

Mary knew now that her acceptance to the oath would be vital. She'd have to pledge her allegiance to Jane and her future children as true members of the Royal family. _Maybe_ , she thought, _maybe it'll be easier to accept Jane as Queen. Jane had never caused her mother pain, and she hadn't declared Mary a bastard, so…_ no. She'd never accept either of those two harlots as Queens. Never!

But yet, she had received a summons to the wedding. It was actually from the Lady Anne, not her father and that surprised Mary. Anne hadn't given a thought to her three years ago when she was sent to this wretched place. The only time they had spoken was when Anne tried to demand her to sign that oath, and she was always locked in her room when the Harlot came to visit, not that she wanted to see her, but still. Now, here was her own personal summons, not for her to come with Elizabeth's entourage, but to come as an honored guest of the 'Queen'. But Mary wasn't rejoicing. She wanted to toss the damned thing into the fire. It seemed too fishy, too sketchy for her liking. It wasn't like Anne at all, and that worried her. Her stepmother had to have a hidden motive for this, a plot. But the more Mary thought about this theory, the more outrageous it seemed. Must the Harlot have a motive for everything? Must she constantly play games? Was there any need for her to trick Mary?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hampton Court Palace, London

" I've invited the Lady Mary to court for the wedding," Anne whispered to her husband, staring straight ahead. She did not want to see his reaction, whether it be good or bad. She didn't look at him because she didn't want to see _her_ , the Mouse, clinging to Henry's arm like a drowned rat and giggling like a little girl. Anne had refused Henry's arm, because to accept would show the courtiers that she was becoming a needy, clinging wife, no better than the Seymour Slut herself, but that was not her. She needed to be sure that each and every one of her actions presented a message to the court, a message that she was a stronger, more confident Queen than the Mouse could ever be.

" Why?" Henry finally asked, breaking free of his harlot's grasp and turning to Anne. On any other day, Anne would have stared back at him, speechless. But today, she had come prepared with answers to all the questions Henry or his Slut might ask.

" I thought Lady Mary might like to be presented to her new stepmother, the Esteemed Princess Consort," Anne replied mildly, "and illegitimate as she is, she is still a part of your family, Henry," Anne held her breath after that, afraid of Henry's response. But he nodded, picking up his pace a bit more.

" What of the P-Princess Elizabeth?" Jane stammered. Anne narrowed her eyes at her competition, not missing her slight stammer on Elizabeth's title.

" Don't worry your pretty little head, Jane. Elizabeth will be here, too," Anne replied, triumph washing over her as Jane blushed.

" When are they to arrive?" Henry asked. Anne paused a minute, counting the days on her fingers.

" They should be here by tomorrow."

" Good," Henry nodded, clutching his slut's arm and half dragging her away.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Courtyard, Hampton Court Palace

Mary never thought Anne would be the one to receive her at the Palace. And yet, there she was, standing in the courtyard with Elizabeth and a few of her ladies, waiting for her. They stood off to the side, watching the gates, their eyes lighting up as they saw Mary's ramshackle carriage rattling towards them, coming to a stop in front of the ladies. The door to the carriage was opened, and for the first time in a long time, Mary was face to face with her stepmother. She didn't really know what to do or say to Anne, so Mary busied herself with brushing off her spotless black skirts.

" Welcome, Mary," Anne began somewhat tentatively, as if she was afraid of what Mary would say to her, or how she would react. Mary looked up at the woman who replaced her mother, the woman whose star was falling rapidly out of the sky. She wanted to laugh, to jeer about how Anne was losing, but something stopped her. Anne looked tired, worn out, and sincere in her greeting. While she was still a beautiful woman, Anne looked older than Mary remembered her. So instead of a spiteful, sarcastic remark, Mary made a half curtsy, the kind she would have made as a princess, and replied,

" Thank you…." she didn't want to call Anne by her name, too familiar, and she was not going to yield and call her Majesty. Mary wasn't really sure why she didn't just call her Madame. It felt too… distant.

" Madame is fine, Mary," Anne said, " Titles are a bit of a sore subject between us," Anne gave Mary a sad smile, as if she understood.

" Let's move your bags inside, Mary, and I'll show you to your lodgings," Anne suggested, waving a hand to dismiss her ladies. Mary smiled, immediately hating herself for it.

" That sounds lovely, Madame," Anne picked up her daughter and they proceeded towards the grand doors of the palace.

" So," Mary began, " When is my father to be married to Mistress Jane?" Anne opened her mouth to respond, but Elizabeth beat her to it.

" Next week. Guess what, Mary?" not waiting for Mary's answer, Elizabeth surged on, " We have to pray every day that Mistress Seymour will have a son. Now that you're here, we can pray together!" Mary smiled up at her little sister.

" That sounds wonderful," she whispered. Elizabeth prattled on about various things during their walk down the endless corridors, until, finally, finally they arrived at the suite of rooms where Mary was to stay.

Anne opened the door to a nice but simply decorated set of five rooms, a front room, a receiving room, a bedroom, a water closet, and a small room set up with a little altar.

" It's not much, but it's safe and warm and comfortable," Anne chuckled nervously, " I'll send some maids up to tend to you," Mary watched as her stepmother turned to go, but suddenly she said,

" Thank you, Anne," her stepmother smiled.

" You're welcome, Mary."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Apartments of the Esteemed Princess Consort

" Jane, do you understand the danger here? You have three days until your wedding, and Her Majesty has Lady Mary here. You didn't try to stop it?" Jane bristled Edward's scolding, whipping around from where she was lovingly admiring her wedding gown.

" No," she snapped, " I didn't,"

" You are such a _fool_ , Janey!" Edward admonished, shaking Jane by the shoulder, "Anne could turn Mary against you and any future sons you may have with the King. She. Is. Dangerous!"

" Do not touch me, Edward," Jane glowered, " And besides, Mary hates Anne. I can't say I don't see why," Edward rolled his eyes at his sister, pouring himself another glass of wine. What would it take to make Jane see that Mary hated her, too? She didn't seem to care that she was swimming straight into a sea of enemies. With three days to go until the wedding, they had a crisis on their hands. They could not risk another delay, which was why it was vital that they gain the support of the courtiers, starting with Mary. But Jane, being Jane, saw the world through rose colored glasses. She thought that just because the King loved her, everyone else must, too. With the exception of the entire Boleyn/Howard clan, of course.

" You're not exactly her favorite person either, Jane," Edward pointed out. Jane simply shrugged, returning to the scrutinizing of her wedding dress.

"You need to be careful, Jane," Edward warned. " You have to keep the King excited, and you cannot become like Anne." Jane twisted around again, glaring at her brother.

" Nonsense. I'm the picture of sweetness,"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The local printing shop, London

A song for Jane

" A whore," one said.

" A witch," said another

" The King's concubine," whispered a third.

" Do you speak of Jane Seymour?"

" Of course! Of course!"

" The witch, the bitch, the whore. Of course we speak of Jane Seymour!"

Thomas Boleyn smiled.

" You will copy this," he told the printers. Copy it and post them around London. Make sure people read it. Make sure they see Mistress Jane for what she is."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Seymour Family Apartments

May 19, 1536 ( the cliché refused to be ignored)

Her wedding dress was beautiful. Jane, soon to be Jane, the Esteemed Princess Consort, was wearing a gown of gold and ivory satin, with simple pearl designs an the bodice. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever owned, and a part of her new collection of royal gowns, mostly purple. With her marriage, Jane now had the right to wear purple, a right she intended to exercise to the fullest. She was not going to cower and let Anne have all the glory! Standing up tall, she gave the signal for her tiara to be placed on her head. It was a sparkling little thing, a reluctant gift from Anne, made of silver and embedded with diamonds. With every turn of her head, Jane felt a surge of smug satisfaction. Things were finally going her way! She sighed, thinking of the golden future she and Henry were about to begin. Sons, sons, and more sons just waiting to be born. But wait! She must reign in her pride and her vanity. She cannot allow her mask of sweetness and gentleness to fall. It will cost her family everything. Jane smiles at herself again in the mirror, swishing her skirt around before turning to look at her sisters, Elizabeth and Dorothy.

" Today, sisters, I leave our family to join the royal one! Isn't it exciting?" Elizabeth looked up at her older sister, sick of her excited squealing.

" Naturally, Your Majesty,"

" You'll both be my chief ladies in waiting, of course, and by my side when I deliver the Prince of Wales!" it was Dorothy's turn to nod and smile.

" We can't wait, Your Majesty," Jane smiles at her sisters one last time before turning as her door clicks open. There stood Edward, ready to escort Jane to the chapel.

" Janey, you look beautiful!" he exclaimed, curling his lip in disgust at the sight of Anne's tiara on her head. Continuing to smile at his sister, Edward reaches over and plucks the tiara from her bun. Jane frowns.

" Give it back, Edward!" she demanded, knowing but not caring that she sounded like a three year old.

" Not a chance," Edward responded evenly, holding the crown high above his head.

" Do you forget who I am?" Jane questioned.

" You are Jane Seymour, the King's whore," Edward replied, dropping the tiara onto the floor. " Now let's go." Jane didn't react as her brother clutched at her arm, dragging her out of the room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Queen's Apartments

May 19, 1536

Henry was a fool if he actually thought she, Elizabeth, and Mary were going to stay away from the wedding. Anne had no idea why, but for some reason she had woken up with a determination to be among the court as Henry and Jane got married. She wanted to be the Anne Nan Seville knew, the fighting, determined Anne. ( AN: I think I already used this line but I'm going to use it again) she was going to attend, with both her daughter and her stepdaughter in tow. She needed Elizabeth for a show of unity, but she needed Mary the most, because Mary had courage. And as much as Anne hated to admit it, she was a coward, dependent on other people for her strength. So she sent a message to the nursery, ordering Lady Bryan to dress Elizabeth in a gown of plain, stark black and send her up when she was finished. Anne had a plan today. She was going to show her strength, seize the day, and of course, cause a scene worthy only of Anne Boleyn.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

All over Hampton Court

When Anne and Elizabeth burst into Mary's chambers that morning, she found the girl dressed already and sitting in her sitting room. Mary looked up, alarmed at the sight of her panting stepmother and her serious half sister. And in black, no less! Anne, of course, had on a white underskirt decorated with black flowers, but she was in black.

" Oh, good, you're dressed already," she panted. Mary cocked an eyebrow at her stepmother.

" What are you doing?" she questioned.

" We are going to your father's wedding," Anne announced. Mary rolled her eyes.

" Why would I want to watch my father marry another gold digging harlot?" Anne flinched at Mary's biting remark. And then she opened her mouth.

A few minutes later, Anne, Mary, and Elizabeth dashed through the hallways of Hampton Court, trailed by Anne's ladies, a flock of black crows flying through an ornate sky. They were going to cause a scene, a quiet rebellion against the King and the Esteemed Whore. Today they were wedding crashers, rebels, a team working together. Titles didn't matter. They had a common goal and they were going to accomplish it. Anne halted the ladies just down the hall from the chapel

" Elizabeth and Mary will walk with me," Anne decided, looking at the entire group. " We will sit in the front, where my family and the Seymours will no doubt be sitting. They will be forced to move, at least the Seymours, to create room for the Queen and the King's daughters. As for the rest of you, you will follow immediately behind and occupy the second and third rows. There, we will wait for the Harlot." Anne's ladies nodded their agreement, and Anne assumed the leading position once more, clutching at Elizabeth's hand and beckoning for Mary to come. Together, they moved toward the door. Anne felt her heart pounding mercilessly in her chest. But today was not a day to be afraid. It was a day to stand united against a force.

" Her Majesty the Queen, the Princess Elizabeth, and the Lady Mary!" taking a deep breath, Anne surged forward, eyeing each and every person in the crowd. The Seymours scowled at her from the front, and from the altar, Henry looked surprised. But Anne kept on, sailing toward her seat in the front. Blushing and muttering to themselves, The Seymours in the first row were forced to rise and find seats elsewhere. Anne was triumphant.

She tried to slow her breathing as Jane was announced and began to glide down the aisle toward Henry. She tried to keep a smile on her face, to quench her temper, to keep her cool. But Jane's outfit was all wrong. Anne knew this was vain of her, but really, didn't Jane know how to dress? Didn't she know that you weren't supposed to sew pearls onto your wedding dress? Didn't she know that virgins were supposed to wear their hair down and not wound up into a little ball atop her head? _Unless_ , Anne thought _, Jane isn't a virgin_. The thought made her smile.

The vows were exchanged. The rings were placed on fingers, and with a stomach turning kiss, Jane officially became Her Majesty, the Esteemed Princess Consort of England.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane's New Bedchamber

She had done it. Jane had won. She'd come to court, loved a King, married him, and given him her innocence. She'd defeated Anne, won the battle, the war. All she had to do now was have a son and her world would be complete. The feeling of victory, Jane decided, is a very good feeling.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

What did you think of the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Want to throw it to the dogs?

Wow, finally Jane has married Henry! It took a lot to get this chapter out, guys, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and if you live in the US, I hope you had a great Thanksgiving.

Until next time,

Dolphin456


	5. Chapter 5

So, I realized while writing this little blurb chapter that I've never put in a disclaimer! But I think you guys already know I don't own the Tudors, right? I'm just going to put it in once and only once:

I don't own the Tudors. Because really, people, can anyone _own_ Henry VIII? Yeah, I thought so.

Oh, and I also needed to say that there is a two month time jump in this chapter, so it is now July 1536, not May.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

July 1536

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" Jane, darling, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Jane smoothed down her skirts and smiled at Henry, both nervous and excited. Today was the day she was to be introduced to Princess Elizabeth, and she wanted to make a good impression. She wanted Elizabeth to have a proper role model to take example from, and she wasn't going to let it be that harlot of a Queen, Anne.

She intended to be that role model. So far, her attempts to present herself to the people as a kind, loving Princess Consort were futile; it seemed the more she tried to please people, the less they liked her.

She was perfectly likeable, wasn't she? Jane laughed at her own foolishness. Of course she was! If she wasn't, she wouldn't be married to a king! Jane raised her head to look at the entrance to the Great Hall as the herald shouted,

" Make way for Her Royal Highness, Elizabeth, Princess of Wales and Princess of England!" Jane rolled her eyes. Really, how showy could this woman get? She leaned forward and caught Anne's proud, almost motherly gaze. Anne stopped smiling, however, when Jane smiled. Confidence diminished, Jane straightened and turned her gaze back to the child entering the room. Princess Elizabeth was a lot like her mother, Jane decided. Her pretty blonde curls were tucked neatly under a French hood, and the child herself was dressed in a dainty yellow gown, much like the one her mother was wearing. Jane didn't know why Anne wanted to match a child, but she wasn't there to judge. Princess Elizabeth walked with the same graceful stride her mother did, and the same confidence, too; head high, back straight, and a carefully schooled expression etched onto her pretty young face. Was it bad for Jane to be intimidated by a three year old child?

Henry stood up as Elizabeth approached, and Jane felt like she should, too. Anne remained seated, but that was arguably a good thing. The young princess curtsied gracefully to the King and Queen, addressing them as, 'Your Majesty." Anne smiled proudly at her little girl, and when Elizabeth smiled back, Jane felt her heart melt. Perhaps Elizabeth would be the same with her? She watched as Henry scooped Elizabeth up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

" And how is my dearest daughter today?" he asked her playfully. Elizabeth smiled.

"Lovely, Papa, but just a tad bit hungry," she proclaimed, making the courtiers gathered for the presentation laugh. Henry laughed, too, fishing through his pocket and pulling out some sweets.

" Will these do?" he asked solemnly, " I only want the best for my Princess." Elizabeth nodded vigorously, eagerly swiping the candies from her father's hand. Henry frowned, making Elizabeth giggle.

" You've taken all my sweets!" he accused. "That's not very nice!" Elizabeth blushed slightly, relinquishing a single sweet back into her father's hand.

" No more, Papa," she told him wisely. " Sweets are bad for your teeth." The courtiers burst into laughter again as Henry smiled indulgently at his daughter.

" So they are, my dear. So they are." He turns towards Jane, and Elizabeth swivels her head to look at her, too. Jane feels her heart sink. Upon making eye contact, Elizabeth's smile faded away into a blank look of either disgust or contempt, she couldn't tell, but it makes her smile disappear, too. Henry, however, seems unfazed and proceeds with the introductions.

" Elizabeth, this is the Jane, the Princess Consort and your new stepmother. Say hello to her." Elizabeth nods her head solemnly at Jane, the blank look still etched onto her face.

" Hello, Your Majesty," she whispers, " Pleased to make your acquaintance." Jane smiles at her new stepdaughter, but inside, she knows she is defeated. Elizabeth disapproved of her, too. The look she was giving Jane right now was a look no three year old should have on their face. Elizabeth is released to greet her mother, and Jane sinks onto her throne.

What was the point of being special if it meant she was hated?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Why are you not pregnant, Anne?" Thomas Howard, Duke of Norfolk, burst into his niece's chambers, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Anne looks up from her book and rolls her eyes, thoroughly sick of this conversation. Every week since Henry decided to marry his slut, either her father or her uncle would come in and quiz her about whether she was pregnant or not. But how could she be with child if the King never visited her bed?

" Why do you think, Uncle?" Anne snapped. " Because his whore is the center of his world now. I can't conceive on my own, or I'd have a dozen children by now!" Anne turned and stalked out of the room, leaving both her ladies and her uncle in shock. She knew she would definitely get bashed for it later, but for once, it felt good to shout at her uncle. It felt good to shout the obvious, to tell him what everybody else but him saw. Anne loved those tiny moments when she could rebel against the world, if only for a minute or two.

Rubbing her temples to try to rid herself of the throbbing in her head, Anne sinks down to the floor of her bedroom. She had to get Henry back. But how? She didn't know. That was the problem.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So basically I just wrote this chapter as a transition chapter so you guys don't get too mad at me. But the truth is, I'm not very happy with the way this story is written. No, I will not be abandoning it, I just feel like it's awkward and forced and so I'd like to take a little break to redo this story. The new and improved chapters will replace the old ones as they're finished, and then new ones will be added. I'll continue to write and update my other Tudors story, Edward's Story, so it won't feel like I'm gone.

Leave a review!

Dolphin456


	6. Chapter 6

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

August 1536

The Tiltyard

The royal box was getting a little cramped, Jane decided. And in this heat, was that really such a good thing? On her left, Lady Mary sat stone faced, despite Jane's best efforts at conversation. And on her right, Princess Elizabeth, and then the Queen. The child was bouncing about, excited at the prospect of watching her first tournament. Constant questions streamed from her lips, making Jane's head swim with a headache.

"When will it be Papa's turn? Why do the jousters have to wear armor? Is Papa going to be hot? Why is it called a joust?"

Anne, seemingly unaffected by the heat, only laughs at her daughter's curiosity, pulling her back onto her little throne.

"Save your questions and you can ask your governess on the way back to Hatfeild.,"

"The Princess is leaving today?" Jane asks, leaning forward to look Anne in the eye.

"Yes," the Queen lays a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "She'll be on her way after the joust." Jane gives a grim nod, the wheels starting to turn in her head. Elizabeth was leaving; good. Henry had allowed the girl to stay for entirely too long, and Jane was tired of playing second fiddle to a child. Besides, Elizabeth had proved as difficult to please as her good for nothing mother. Having the brat out of her hair would be a relief.

"That's too bad," Jane plasters a smile onto her face. "And will the Lady Mary be accompanying her?" Jane sincerely hoped not; Elizabeth was Anne's power play, and she could turn Mary into hers with the right amount of bribery.

"Actually, I've invited Mary to stay." On her other side, Mary visibly perks up. Anne smiles. "She has yet to give me an answer."

"Wait no more, Lady Anne, I accept your offer." Mary smiles back.

"Address the Queen properly, Mary," Jane snaps. Mary's smile falls from her face.

" She may address me in any way she sees fit, Jane." Anne scowls. " You will do well to mind your own business." Anne's eyes drift down to Jane's still empty stomach. It's enough to shut Jane up, and she sits back in her throne, a pout on her face. She'd been too late. Anne had spent the time she had been trying to impress Elizabeth cozying up to Mary, and it had cost her a valuable asset. Mary was supposed to be her pet project as Henry's wife. She was supposed to show everyone that she was the one to unite the royal family. She had failed already.

Just then, the trumpets sound, and Henry's horse prances out, with him sitting tall and proud on top. He scans the crowd, and when his eyes land on the royal box

He comes prancing over, lance extended.

"My best girls!" He proclaims, lifting his visor Everyone sits up straight, slapping a smile onto her face.

"Have my favor," Jane says, rising from her seat. Henry frowns, moving his lance from her grasp.

"I was going to ask for the Princess Elizabeth's favor." He turns his attention to the girl, who rushes to untie the ribbon from her wrist. Anne bends to help her, and Jane catches Henry giving a wistful smile to the two.

"But surely it's not a crime for the King to wear two favors," Jane says, dangling her ribbon in Henry's face. He frowns.

"Perhaps next time, sweetheart." And he turns away to where Anne is holding her daughter up as she ties the knot that attaches Elizabeth's favor to Henry's lance.

"It's sad when a wife is so desperate for her husband's attention that she tries to steal an opportunity from a child," Anne remarks as Henry prances away. Jane ignores her rival, balling her ribbon in her fists.

She had been embarrassed yet again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Same day

Jane's apartments

"Did you see how he treated me today?" Jane fumes. "As though I was mud at the bottom of his horse's hoof!"

"It's just a favor, Your Majesty," Dorothy Seymour says, "A ribbon. And the Princess Elizabeth is a child."

"A rival for his affection."

"Come on, Jane! It's not as though he's going to make her his mistress." Dorothy grabs her sister by the shoulders. "This is not the sister I know! The girl I grew up with would gladly have let Princess Elizabeth have a good time at the festivities."

"Don't you listen?" Jane snaps. "Do you hear what Edward says? When he talks about how quickly he'll desert me if I fail? I'm not pregnant yet, and every day that passes that I'm not is a day wasted."

"Are you scared of Edward?" Dorothy narrows her eyes, appraising her sister's nervous appearance

"Just look at Anne, for God's sake!" Jane jerks away from her sister's hands. "Henry glances away for a second and she's panicking. If someone like her has cause to be scared, don't you think I'd better be twice as cautious!?"

"And you think acting the way you did today will help win him back? being desperate will only drive him away! Anne knows that as well as anybody."

"Now you're starting to sound like Edward." Jane removes her hood, tossing it to the floor. "I don't know how to play this game. I didn't ask for any of this.! I don't want any of this!"

"Are you saying you don't love the King?"

"Do I have a choice in loving the King?" Jane shakes her head, her long blonde hair flying to and fro. "Every woman at court loves the King. That's what makes this so dangerous." Her hands fly to her temples as she tries to rub away her headache. "Of course I love Henry. I adore Henry. But this life... I'm alone even as I'm surrounded by people."

"People who love you."Jane whips around at this, a flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Like who? The family? Anne? Lady Mary? The public?"

"Don't talk like that, Jane." Dorothy hugs her sister from behind. "We do love you."

"Maybe you do," Jane rests her hands on top of her sister's. "Elizabeth doesn't. Thomas and Edward don't. Not even Papa does anymore. I'm just their ticket to power." She breaks free of her Dorothy's arms and goes to the window. In the courtyard below, courtiers, servants and dogs mill about, oblivious to Jane's misery.

"All I want," she whispers to herself, "Is a family. A son to satisfy Henry, and then daughters. Dozens of golden haired, golden hearted daughters."

"May your wish come true," Dorothy whispers.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Anne's apartments

"Make way for the Princess Elizabeth!" Anne looks up as the double doors to her rooms fly open and her daughter, folled by a swarm of attendants, enters.

"Mama!" Elizabeth forgets her curtsy and comes running. Anne scoops her up. It's funny, she thinks, peppering Elizabeth's cheeks with kisses. They'd been together all day, and yet she was still greeted with an enthusiasm that only a child could express.

"Are you ready to go?" Anne asks. Elizabeth shakes her head.

"No. I'd like to stay with you."

"And I would love you to stay. But you know London is no place for children."

"But I've been here for months!" Elizabeth gives an exasperated sigh, laying her head on Anne's shoulder. "Besides, Mary gets to stay!" At this, Anne chuckles.

"Your sister is hardly a child, Elizabeth."

"But she's my friend." The smile freezes on Anne's face.

"You love Mary very much, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure she visits you often, then. "

"With you and Papa?"

"Yes. With both me and Papa." Anne looks over her daughter's shoulder at the doors, which remain closed. Speaking of Papa, where is Henry? Most likely with his wench, she thinks, rolling her eyes. You'd think his child would be more important.

The doors open again, and Anne gives a sigh of relief.

"Her Majesty-" Anne sucks in a breath. "The Princess Consort!" Before she can order the doors to be closed, Jane waltzes in, a bright smile on her face.

"Jane," Anne inclined her head in greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Don't be ugly, Anne." Jane lifts her head, clasping her hands in front of her. "I came to say goodbye to my stepdaughter." Anne's grip on Elizabeth tightens, and Elizabeth retaliates, wrapping her arms around Anne's neck.

"That is... very kind of you." Jane nods, turning expectant eyes upon Elizabeth. "Aren't you going to greet your stepmother, Elizabeth?" Anne sets her daughter on the floor. "Go on."

"Your Majesty," Elizabeth makes a wobbly curtsey.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Jane kneels on the floor. "I have a gift for you." Anne stiffens.

"What gift?"

"An early birthday gift," Jane looks up to meet Anne's eyes. The girl is getting braver. "I thought she might like a new toy."

"The Princess has enough toys, thank you." Anne picks Elizabeth up again. "Save the thing for your own child." The smile falls from Jane's face and she rises, brushing imaginary dust from her dress.

"Well then. Goodbye, Anne. Elizabeth." Jane whirls around and sweeps from the room.

"That wasn't nice, Anne." Henry remarks, entering the room from a side door.

"Papa!" Elizabeth starts to squirm, forcing Anne to set her on the floor.

"My dear Elizabeth!" Henry stoops to scoop his daughter into the air. "Have you enjoyed your time here at court?"

"Yes! Yes!" Elizabeth claps her hands.

"Good. But you're going to have just as much fun back at Hatfeild, yes?" Elizabeth nods, the smile melting from her face, replaced by a solemn face.

"I'll make you proud, Papa." Anne chokes back a sob.

"Your Papa is very proud of you, Elizabeth," Anne moves to rub her daughter's back.

"Hmm." Henry nods in agreement. "I look forward to hearing about you." He proffers his cheek, and Elizabeth kisses him.

"Bye, Papa." Henry sets Elizabeth down, smiling as she makes a wobbly curtsey. He smiles until the wooden doors slam shut behind the last attendant's back. When Anne turns to look at him,the smile is gone.

"You'd better be very, very careful."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
